Capture the Dream
by RogueSquirrel
Summary: Chazz encourages Jimmy to always keep the faith, regardless of past hurts and horrible incidents. Please review.


______

______

_**Ficlet for alessa0_0's 2nd fanart...**_  
This is my first fan, guys...be forewarned it's a little short...

Out on the ice rink in Montreal, Jimmy, now donned in his mighty peacock suit, was skating around forlornly. He was extremely nervous about the 2009 United States Figure Skating Championship. Two years ago, he and Chazz have won the golden medals due their intricate choreography and hard work and despite the dastardly attempts of Stranz and Fairchild to turn one against the other. He remembered the time they tried to make Chazz and Katie doublecross him and how they had hurt Chazz's ankle. Now, since the wicked brother-and-sister-duo were going to reappear in the championship, he wondered whether or not the arduous work was worth the anxiety.

_What am I doing here?_ Jimmy asked himself. _I want to prove myself to everyone ________who still love me, including Katie, Jesse, and the Coach. But __seeing's how as Stranz and Fairchild are going to be at the championships, too, who knows what they have up their sleeve?_

Soon, as Jimmy skated to a wall and pounded his head against it, a voice said: "Hey, brotherman, are you going to practice for tomorrow, or are you going to pretend like you're some friggin' woodpecker?"

It was Chazz Michael Michaels. He was dressed in his incredible cowboy costume.

Jimmy skated away. "Why don't you leave me alone, Chazz?" he whimpered.

Chazz was surprised by Jimmy's current attitude. Surely, it couldn't have been the bashful, flighty, and fun-loving gentleman he had known for all these years. This had to be a new person, because Jimmy would usually greet him with an exhausted-sounding, "Hey, Chazz."

Deciding to see what was wrong, Chazz asked, "Oh, let me guess. You and Katie have broken up. That's why you are acting like some whiny 15-year old girl. No," he amended his sentence. "That's not unusual. That's why Coach always make you as the lady."

"You know what, Mr. Know-It-All," Jimmy's face turned angry. "it's no fault of mine that I have this beautiful body."

"If you call looking like a a curly-headed she-man 'beautiful,' " Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Would you rather I look like a pregnant whale like you?" grumped Jimmy. "Always overeating?"

"Hey, fat is the new skinny, Peter Pan," debated Chazz.

At this remark, Jimmy stared at Chazz in askance, wondering whether why Chazz was always saying things that made absolutely no sense.

"Hey," Chazz said, "I don't know why we're wolfing at each other nohow." Then as his face took on a serious glance, he asked, "But, peacock man, seriously, what's got your feathers ruffled?" Then, as he was given another resentful look, Chazz uttered, "No pun intended."

Sighing in resignation, Jimmy replied. " I was thinking about the championships, Chazz. In case you haven't noticed Stranz and Fairchild are going to be there, too. This whole thing is killing me! Ever since the last time Stranz and Fairchild had intervened in the last tournament, I've been losing my nerve. I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again, or our friendship had been stripped away, on account of their greed and stupidity! I almost don't know if I can go through with this. I mean, why did we agree with this anyhow?"

Chazz was shocked. Now he _knew _he was talking to another man. This is coming out of the man whose motto was, "If You Can Dream It, You Can Do It." He didn't know how to answer him, but seeing Jimmy in the desolate situation, he knew he had to do something. As Jimmy just stood there in self-pity, Chazz skated slowly behind him. He placed his and behind Jimmy's. Jimmy stilled stared down at the ice.

"Maybe this will jog your memory," Chazz said softly. As they both started to pose the same way they had done doing their fabulous Fire and Ice theme, Jimmy looked up.

"Capture the dream," Chazz said into Jimmy's ear. "Capture the dream."

Jimmy smiled. He finally remembered the past trials and successes they had, and realized it would be a crime to turn his back on them, regardless of past hurts.

"Yeah," echoed Jimmy. "Let's capture it." 


End file.
